


Robin's Tears

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Damian is the oldest, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick is sad, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Robin reversal, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, protective damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Grayson was crying.His little brother was crying.Someone was going to pay.





	Robin's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like the whole Robin Reversal thing!! :D 
> 
> Damian having to be a long-suffering older brother to little Dick who is full of energy, while a super smart red hood Tim wonders why he's still even here and a hot-headed Red Robin is simply there to cause Damian misery. 
> 
> But this was just a little ficlet I'll write more soon.

Damian frowned as his eyes narrowed, he didn’t even know the circumstances or cause but regardless he was furious.

Grayson was crying.

His little brother was crying.

 _His Robin_ was crying.

Why? He didn’t know, but he had a few ideas but who or whatever had made Grayson upset, was never going to be able to do it again. Damian was going to make sure.

He deduced it was something to do with whatever had gone off on patrol that night, or should he say morning, however, Father had said everything had gone okay but they had not only returned earlier than usual but Grayson was also uncharacteristically quiet. The boy was always speaking, chattering, waffling about anything and everything, whether you wanted him to be talking or not, also disregarding the fact of ninety percent of the time people stopped listening to him after the first five minutes of pointless chatter. So to see the boy so quiet and withdrawn when they returned had set off alarm bells in the eldest brothers mind and now that he's found his little Robin bawling his eyes out in the small corner of the cave… 

That was the last straw.

Someone was going to pay.

Without a word, he placed a comforting hand onto the boy’s shoulder, causing Richard to finally notice him, after sniffling a couple of times, he offered him a weak, forced, small smile. His lip twitched upwards in return, Grayson wiped his eyes with the back of her hand and holding out his arms. Damian took the hint and pulled Richard into his arms, who buried his head into Damian’s shoulder. The latter held on the younger gently swaying him as he walked out of the Cave, the one arm that wasn’t holding Grayson was pulling out his phone and texting both Todd and Drake, the former to come sit and comfort the current Robin while the latter would help Damian find the culprit for this.

He was out for blood.

No one made his baby brother cry and got away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE TOO MANY STARTED FICS THAT I NEED TO FINISH. 
> 
> SERIOUSLY. 
> 
> THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND.


End file.
